FIG. 1 shows schematically, by way of example, a lighting device 10 comprising:                a light source 12 and        a corresponding electrical power supply circuit 14.        
The light source can comprise a lighting body (or “burner”) which may be, for example, a halogen lamp 120 intended to reach temperatures of about 200° C. during operation. Consequently, while it is normally provided with its own bulb, of teardrop shape for example, the lamp 120 can be placed inside a bulb 122 made from transparent material (such as glass) which is intended to ensure that the flow of light is not impeded, while also preventing any undesired accidental contact with the lighting body 120 at its operating temperature.
The joint or connection to the housing containing the electrical power supply circuit 14 is made by means of a joining element 20 generally referred to as “tape”.
To ensure that the heat originating from the light source 12 (in other words, from the lighting body 120) does not degrade the properties of the component 20, this component is made from materials which combine the properties of heat-resistance and stability (such as glass, ceramic materials or metals). However, these materials can give rise to problems in respect of weight, cost and low mechanical strength (for example, materials such as glass or ceramics have an intrinsically low resistance to impact), and are also difficult to model or mold. If plastics or resin materials are used, this may give rise to the release of chemical substances which can be deposited on the bulb 122, which, on the one hand, reduces the transparency of the bulb, impeding the diffusion of the light flux, and, on the other hand, imparts a stained appearance to the bulb, with negative results in terms of its visual appeal.